Conventional vacuum cleaners, including “wet-dry” vacuums, are popular devices that are often used in many settings. Vacuum cleaners generally include a tank or collection vessel, a lid, and motor assembly. A filter is employed within the vacuum cleaner to filter a fluid stream in the vacuum cleaner as matter or debris is collected into the tank or collection vessel during operation of the vacuum cleaner. After operating a vacuum cleaner for a period of time, the tanks or collection vessels can require frequent cleaning and emptying of debris. The process of cleaning and emptying collection vessels can itself spread previously collected debris requiring a user to re-clean a surface after the cleaning of the tank has been completed.
Vacuum cleaners often have numerous accessories helpful for different tasks. These accessories often vary in size, shape, and functionality. Conventional vacuum cleaners have limited storage capacity and include a plurality of external clips or secondary structures, for example, a separate bin or bucket. These conventional systems for storing accessories often result in inefficiencies and frustration to a user associated with difficulties in finding the right accessories.
Additionally, conventional wet-dry vacuums often are large units that create problems with mobility and storage of the vacuums. Some conventional vacuums include large hoses and may not provide adequate means to secure the hose in a compact manner.
In general, it would be advantageous to have improved vacuum cleaners and systems for using and accessing portions of vacuum cleaners and their accessories. Some of the embodiments of the invention described herein seek to provide vacuum cleaners that provide a number of advantages of existing vacuum cleaners.